Computer networks employed in hospitals and particularly hospital radiology departments typically include a Hospital (or Radiology ) Information System (HIS) for entering and storing patient and procedure data, an acquisition workstation for controlling image acquisition equipment, and a Picture Archival and Communication System (PACS) for archiving the acquired image data along with other information such as billing data. In use, patient data and required imaging procedures are typically entered into the HIS system and are downloaded or otherwise transmitted to the acquisition workstation. Alternatively, or in addition to the entries at the HIS, the patient data can be entered directly into or edited at the workstation. After the data is entered images are acquired at the workstation, and the acquired data is transmitted to the PACS for archiving and storage.
In these systems, each imaging procedure is associated with a particular anatomical view of the patient, and procedures are performed in a sequential procedure to procedure basis. As images are acquired they are therefore typically stored in a data structure based on the anatomical view. This method of data storage is advantageous in that the collected data is categorized appropriately for data acquisition, for review of acquired data by a radiologist, and for billing purposes. Furthermore, the data structures associated with the HIS, workstation, and PACS systems are typically all based on anatomical views for organization. This method of organization simplifies the maintenance of the integrity of data across multiple nodes in the network or other system by maintaining a defined data structure across all nodes of the network.
While present methods of data acquisition and organization are therefore advantageous for storage, retrieval, and maintenance purposes, there are disadvantages associated with these methods. For example, because each procedure is tied to a particular anatomical view, anatomical views must be acquired sequentially at the acquisition workstation to assure that image data sets are associated with the appropriate anatomical view. If, for example, both a chest and hip view are required, all images of the hip are acquired first and, then, all views of the chest are acquired. This method requires frequent repositioning of the patient, which is time consuming and can be uncomfortable for the patient. Furthermore, once a list of procedures is established, it is typically not possible to add additional procedures and therefore acquire additional anatomical views after the acquisition process has begun. Additionally, when errors occur in data acquisition, there is typically no method for correcting these errors before the image data is downloaded to the PACS system, however, it can be difficult and time consuming to re-map this data. Typical acquisition systems are therefore not optimally efficient in terms of workflow and speed.